Problemas con el tiempo
by Montes05
Summary: Una chica del 2018 llega por error a Roma en el 50 aC, donde ará amigos y tendrá que pasar por pruebas dificiles.¿Conseguirá nuestra protagonista regresar a su época o se quedará atrapada para siempre en el pasado?


**Problemas con el tiempo**

 **Capítulo 1. Un viaje inesperado**

En el año 50 a.C. toda la Galia estaba ocupada por el imperio romano, ¿toda?¡NO! Un pueblo de irreductibles galos resistía ahora y siempre al invasor. Este pueblecito estaba rodeado por cuatro campamentos romanos: Babaorum, Acuarium, Laudanum y Petibonum. Una mañana en el campamento de Petibonum el centurión Caius Bonus estaba mirando la última patrulla del bosque con cara poco contenta y con tono airado preguntó:

"¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado, por Juno?"

La imagen era penosa. Pues delante del centurión había seis legionarios con ojos morados, lanzas rotas, las ropas hecha jirones… Entonces el jefe de la patrulla avanzó un paso y levantando la mano dijo:

"¡Ave centurión! Lo que ha sucedido es que… estábamos patrullando como usted mandó y-"

El legionario fue cortado en su explicación cuando otro miembro de la patrulla continuó:

"Nos hemos encontrado a uno de los galos allí"

El legionario en cuestión, omitió que el galo con quien se habían encontrado era Astérix. Otro miembro de la patrulla prosiguió la explicación también sin mencionar el atacante:

"Entonces nos ha empezado a perseguir y- "

Un nuevo soldado que hasta el momento no se había movido, terminó la explicación diciendo:

"Como puede ver nos ha pegado una paliza"

Caius Bonus no sabía que decir. ¿¡Era posible que seis legionarios hubieran sido derrotados por un simple galo!? ¡Esto no tenía lógica, por Mercurio! El general que se había puesto ligeramente rojo, espetó a sus soldados:

"¿Me estáis diciendo que un solo galo os ha derrotado? ¡Esto es la vergüenza del Imperio!"

Los legionarios que estaban delante de su superior se encogieron un poco ante el grito repentino del centurión. Caius Bonus por su parte se frotaba la sien para liberarse del dolor repentino de cabeza que le había venido. Soltando un suspiro de resignación ordenó a sus soldados que fueran a curarse las heridas y que de paso también arreglaran sus armaduras, pues estaban llenas de bultos. Después de dictar esas órdenes el centurión en cuestión, entró en su tienda y sentándose en su silla detrás de la mesa dijo para sí mismo:

"Algún día estos galos me mataran de agotamiento."

Mientras en la aldea gala había una batalla campal por el simple hecho de que un pescado no estaba fresco. Si uno se fijaba podía ver que en ella participaba la mayoría de la gente del pueblo. Astérix regresaba del bosque con unos jabalíes debajo de sus brazos, y cuando Obélix le vio entrar por la puerta de la aldea se le acercó y con voz preocupada le dijo:

"¿Astérix, por qué has tardado tanto, por Belenos?"

Astérix esbozó una sonrisa amigable para tranquilizar a su amigo, y con voz tranquila respondió a su amigo:

"Me he entretenido un poco, pues cuando estaba en el bosque me he encontrado una patrulla de romanos."

Obélix por su parte puso una cara de tristeza al no poder haber estado con su amigo para poder "saludar" él también a algún romano. Astérix al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, le dijo:

"Venga Obélix, vamos a desayunar."

Con esta declaración el galo más grande esbozó una sonrisa que cruzaba su cara de lado a lado y con voz muy alegre respondió:

"¡Bien!"

Mientras lo decía daba palmadas con las manos para demostrar su profunda alegría.

A parte unos 2060 años más tarde (aproximadamente el 2018 dC), en la biblioteca de la universidad de historia de Gerona, España, una mujer llamada Julia de 23 años, pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar, estaba sentada delante de sus libros "estudiando". Aunque parecía agotada y aburrida, pues se lo sabía todo de memoria. Ella tenía la mirada perdida fijándose únicamente en la pared, como si en ella hubiera algo muy importante. Sin darse cuenta alguien posó su mano sobre su hombro. Este hecho provocó que la mujer hiciera un salto por el repentino toque. Entonces desvió su mirada a la persona que le había tocado y entonces encontró los ojos azules intensos de un amigo de Julia, Agustín. Agustín que había estado mirando a su amiga con preocupación aparente, se acercó y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, entonces ella dio un pequeño salto y le miró, pareció relajarse. Sabiendo eso Agustín prefirió preguntarle:

"¿Te sucede algo? Es que parecías distraída, hasta preocupada."

La mujer analizó la pregunta de su amigo y aclarándose la garganta le respondió:

"Oh, nada. No es nada no hace falta que te preocupes por mí."

Agustín parecía no estar de acuerdo con la mujer e insistiendo le volvió a preguntar:

"¿Estás segura?"

Ella sonrió tranquilamente y le dijo:

"Estoy segura, tranquilo."

El hombre al escuchar esas palabras asintió lentamente, como si estuviera satisfecho por algo, le dio la espalda a Julia y con un hilo de voz le dijo:

"Entonces si no te pasa nada, venía a despedirme. Adiós."

Julia sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Una vez que Agustín se fue la muchacha se quedó pensativa y entonces fue cuando llegó a la conclusión que ella también tenía que irse a casa. Entonces empezó a recoger todas sus cosas y se fue.

Una vez en casa dejó todas sus cosas encima de su cama. Luego cogió su teléfono móvil, pues la estaban llamando. Cuando contestó se sorprendió gratamente, porque quien le llamaba era ni más ni menos que otro de sus amigos, Juan. Resulta que este último era un científico, que estaba empeñado en construir la máquina del tiempo. Al descolgar una voz muy agitada le dijo:

"¡Julia lo he conseguido! ¡He construido la máquina del tiempo!"

Julia tardó en reaccionar pues lo que escuchaba era prácticamente imposible. Cuando hubo recuperado la capacidad del habla respondió:

"¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"

La única respuesta que consiguió fue:

"¡No tengo tiempo de explicártelo por teléfono! Ven a mi laboratorio en seguida. Allí te lo muestro todo."

Una vez dicho esto el hombre que hablaba con Julia colgó. Por su parte la mujer no se extrañó, es más, en su rostro había un atisbo de felicidad, pues su amigo había conseguido elaborar su mayor proyecto si lo que le acababa de contar era verdad.

Sin perder tiempo Julia se encaminó hacía el laboratorio de su amigo lo más rápido posible, pues era sabido que, a Juan no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar. Al llegar Juan le abrió la puerta y al entrar en el laboratorio de su amigo vio la cosa más rara del mundo. Aquello que tenía delante era una máquina llena de tubos y otras cosas que era incapaz de reconocer. Juan que captó el desconcierto de su amiga le explicó:

"Esto que tienes aquí delante amiga mía, es la máquina del tiempo."

Julia que hasta el momento había estado observando la máquina giró sus ojos, aún con asombro en ellos y en un intento de hablar, lo único que pudo decir fue:

"Qué-, a-, esto, wow"

El científico por su parte se puso a reír por la reacción de su amiga. Ella a parte dándose cuenta de que se estaban burlando de ella, le espetó a su amigo con voz divertida:

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"

Esas palabras hicieron que su amigo riera aún más. La mujer viendo que no podría hacer nada para calmar a su amigo se unió a él, y antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se estaban riendo como locos. Una vez que pudieron contenerse la risa Julia dijo con voz firme:

"Y bien, cómo funciona la gran máquina"

Acto seguido señaló a la máquina que tenía delante. Juan por su parte siguió la señal de su amiga y dejó escapar:

"A, sí, eso. Ahora te lo explico."

Entonces avanzó hacia una jaula donde tenía a varios hámsteres y cogió a uno, luego lo colocó en una especie de plataforma y seguidamente se colocó en frente de un panel de controles. Luego empezó la explicación:

"Primero cogemos a un sujeto de prueba, que en este caso es el hámster, luego ponemos la fecha y hora en la que queremos que aparezca, que en este caso pondremos día 5 de enero a las 20:05 del 2018, es decir dentro de tres minutos, y una vez hecho esto accionamos el botón que lo hace funcionar."

Entonces se escuchó un ruido sordo y entonces Julia vio como el hámster desaparecía delante de sus ojos, soltando así un grito ahogado dijo:

"¡A desaparecido!"

El científico por su parte se veía completamente relajado, entonces con voz tranquila le dijo:

"No te preocupes ya verás que a las 20:05 aparecerá, de eso debes estar completamente segura."

Entonces hubo un destello de luz y apareció el hámster, allí donde antes Julia le había visto desaparecer. Viendo este espectáculo Julio soltó un bufido de alivio y dirigiéndose nuevamente al profesor, esta vez con júbilo en sus ojos, dijo:

"¡Usted es un genio! ¡A logrado lo que se creía imposible! ¿Ha probado de enviar a alguien en el tiempo?"

De pronto Juan parecía haberse puesto pálido y con un hilo de voz dijo:

"Ese es el problema, es muy fácil enviar hámsteres unos minutos hacia el futuro, pero, ¿enviar a una persona? ¿Y si algo sale mal y no puede regresar a su tiempo correspondiente?"

Julia tenía un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos, era cierto lo que decía el profesor, pero… Entonces le vino a la cabeza una idea descabellada y con un tono de astucia mezclado con alegría le propuso a su amigo:

"¿Por qué no me envía a mí al futuro? ¿Cómo ha hecho con el hámster? Así podremos comprobar si funciona con personas humanas."

El profesor pareció considerar su oferta, pero algo le dijo que era muy arriesgado. Entonces con un arrebato de preocupación muy elevado en su voz dijo:

"¡Ay Dios, no puedo hacer eso! ¿Qué pasaría si a ti te ocurriera algo? No quiero que te suceda nada, además si eso llegara a suceder, nunca me lo perdonaría. Así que mi respuesta es no."

La muchacha sorprendida por la respuesta de su amigo le dijo:

"Tranquilízate Juan, no me ocurrirá nada, estoy segura. Tu solo inténtalo, así sabrás si esta máquina funciona de verdad."

El profesor levantó la mirada hacía Julia intentando captar algo de arrepentimiento ante sus palabras, y viendo que su amiga insistiría incansablemente le dijo:

"Ah… Está bien, pero solo te enviaré unos minutos hacía el futuro. Solo espero que no te ocurra nada."

Julia por su parte estaba contenta con lo que le había dicho su amigo y entonces con una ancha sonrisa en su cara le dijo:

"¿Entonces a que esperamos para probarlo?"

Acto seguido el profesor le indicó a la joven que tenía que hacer, ella paciente y obediente fue cumpliendo todas y cada una de las normas de su amigo. Una vez hecho esto Juan se dirigió al panel de control y puso la fecha en la que quería enviar a su amiga, pero lo que sucedió a continuación nadie pudo explicarlo. La máquina se volvió loca creando una pequeña ola de expansión que provocó que Juan saliera disparado a la otra punta de la habitación, y que Julia se tambaleara en la plataforma donde se hallaba, Julia en un acto desesperado de saber que ocurría miró en el panel de control la fecha y lugar que ponía. Acción que provocó que su piel se volviera pálida. Lo que ponía allí era:

"50 a.C. Italia, Roma"

Al ver esa fecha Julia en un último acto de encontrar ayuda empezó a decir:

"¡Jua!-"

Pero no pudo terminar porqué de pronto desapareció. El viaje fue muy rápido y antes de darse cuenta Julia estaba en medio de una plaza llena de gente. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ella misma no lo sabía. Pero entonces cuando se fijó más en la gente que pasaba a su lado vio que iban vestidas con… ¡túnicas! Ese echo provocó que instintivamente preguntara a una persona donde estaban, ¡pero lo que obtuvo fue una respuesta en latín! Por suerte o por desgracia, ella sabía latín porque lo había estudiado y entendió a la perfección lo que aquella persona le acababa de decir. Nada más escucharlo, su piel se puso más pálida si es que eso podía pasar. Con preocupación captó el mensaje de aquella persona, ¡ella estaba en Roma! Y por lo que había a su alrededor pudo concretar en qué época, pues por todas partes no había más que gente yendo a pie o en carro y estatuas y más estatuas de… ¡Julio César! Entonces con horror puro expresado en su cara supo de inmediato que había viajado al pasado al año 50 a.C.


End file.
